


Etho

by 420_im_lonely



Series: MCYT trauma stuff [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: He pretended to be fine,  he pretended.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef
Series: MCYT trauma stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190951
Kudos: 7





	Etho

Beefs heavy footsteps thundered out of the music shop, "I need pigstep."

Etho smiled at his friend, the butcher was obviously disgruntled and he kicked mindless at the dirt.

"I'll go to the nether with you later if you want, but first," Etho smiled so innocently at Beef, "I'm gonna go check decked out, I'll be back in fewwwww-" Etho waved and giggled as he jogged down the road, this entire trip was Beef trying to hang out with Etho, and Etho trying to dodge his way back to Decked Out. Not his fault the game was so fun.

Beef huffed, but he sudd6had a great idea. He snuck as fast and as quietly as he could to decked out, slipping in the door, he watched as Etho bounded out and popped open his chest, rifling through it. Beef walked behind the boards as quietly as he could, not making a sound, he stopped behind Etho. He readied himself and then sprung out, landed right behind Etho and wrapping his arms around the small waist. He picked etho up went it all went to hell.

Etho twisted and kicked like his life depended on it, he landed a good hit with his knee to Beefs ribs and Beef dropped thebwhiate haired male. In a pure state of panic, Etho flung himself away, he hit the edge of someones board and curled defensively into a ball, his head on the floor and arms protecting his neck, he curled his legs up under him so he didn't feel like he wouldn't be pulled away from the safety of a wall.

Ethos breathing was quick and shallow, his eyes where screwed shut as he prepared himself for the blows to come. Beef was shocked, he had no clue Etho would react like that. Slowly he walked over to the trembling hermit.

"Etho?" Beef kneeled down beside Ethos form, in a very stupid moment, he grabbed Ethos arms to pull him to his feet, and he heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing. Etho tensed up when Beef touched him, and like and idiot, Beef didn't let go. Etho curled in tighter, tucking his head between his knees.

Beef could be stupid sometimes, and now was one of them. In a panic, he decided he better get Etho home, and went to pick him up. He stood over Etho and warpped his arms around Ethos waist.

Etho went limp in his arms, letting Beef shift him around. He held Etho against his chest, Ethos arms where curled up and his legs hung limply at beefs sides, his hands rested on the underside of Ethos thighs. He heard Etho start to mumble.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, just let me go, I wont do it again, please stop." Beef almost dropped Etho. He set down the masked male quickly, backing away slightly, he took ethos hands in his.

"Etho? Can you hear me?" Beef was crying too. He tried his best to calm down the younger hermit, and after a few painful moments, he could hear Ethos breathing evening out.

Ethos pained whisper made Beefs heart break.

"please dont hurt me."


End file.
